Fluorinated materials have many uses. In particular, they are used in the in polymer-related industries, and, more particularly, in fiber-related industries, to impart soil, water and oil resistance, and improved flame retardancy. Generally, these materials are applied as a topical treatment, but their effectiveness decreases over time due to material loss via wear and washing. They can also find use in agricultural end-uses such as herbicides, fungicides and the like.
There is a need to provide materials that have improved soil and oil resistance in general, as well as materials that maintain such properties over time. By incorporating fluorinated aromatic diesters into polymer backbones, more permanent soil, water and oil resistance, as well as improved flame retardancy, can be achieved.